Shiai Pirates
Introduction The Shiai Pirates are impossibly strong with only one containing the Devil Fruit power being a legendary Devil Fruit power and being only the 3nd strongest amongst the crew. Jolly Roger the Jolly Roger is an average jolly roger only the skul is tilted to the side and it has Boruto's hair. Crew Members * Boruto , Leader * Utushi , Navigator, Battle Planner, Right Hand Man * Dog , Muscles, Storage, look out, Left Hand Man * Leon , Chef * Ju , Swordsman * Lok , Spy * Hana , Crew Member * Akashi , connection with the dead * S , crew member, assistant navigator * Greedo , crew member, giant ogre * Deep , crew member * Big The Bang , crew member Crew Strength The crew has completely different powers but can be mixed to form "Double Desert Storm". Boruto is able to use a sword that sliced threw the Giant Shock Eel Serpent. He is known as "Storm Swordsman of Lightning". Utushi has the ability of the "Migi Haiba Atcha ". This fruit gives Utushi the ability to copy any battle move by creating portals on his body depending on the copied Move. Dog is a former angel the man who created earth architectural along with god but he was banished by trying to create a new island out of the blue. Over all Dog has the ability to turn anything into sand and absorb and/or spit it out in any way. He can also change his shape or other things shapes depending on there size. Leon can bend sun radiation into physical objects or into beams. He inherited this power from his father who ate the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi . Ju has the ability of using 10 swords by bending each finger around each sword. Lok can use the Ball and Chain on his leg to preform "Chen To Boru". Lok also can use his magic Key to create illusions or enter peoples minds. Hana is great with guns she can shoot a man between the eyes in the dark. she is a natural born assassin. Akashi can eat anything and is unkillable. S can make a swords slash into a Vertical array of bullets. Greedo has super strength and can outwit anyone. Big The Bang ate the "Mach Mach Fruit" so he can run super fast. He also has a secret power Bounties Dead (somehow) or Alive Boruto: 420,000,000 Utushi: 7,000,000 Dog: 190,000,000 Leon: 25,000 Ju: 7,100,000 Lok: 9,000,000 Hana 33,000 Akashi 11,160,000 S 2,000,000 Greedo 10,000,000 Deep 3,000,000 Big The Bang 5,000,000 Relationships amongst the Crew The Shiai pirates all met because Boruto tracked down the best warriors in the world that were available. Dreams Boruto dreams of facing the Greatest warriors and winning in combat. Utushi dreams of respect from everyone. After an encounter with Hawk Eyes Joe when he was 10 (similar to luffy encounter with shanks only joe didn't lose any limbs and Utushi didn't eat the devil fruit yet) Dog: dreams of many beautiful Women because of his perverted mind Leon: dreams of becoming stronger than his brother Ju: dreams of riding the worlds biggest and longest wave. Lok: has no dreams Hana: to be rich. Akashi: has no brain so nothing S: to relive a luxury life Greedo: to live a full life Deep: to become the strongest Big The Bang: to acomplish everything History The Shiai Pirates aren't really pirates they plan to take One Piece and host a tournament of fighters making them the final 3 fighters and becoming the Worlds greatest fighters by running this tournament Actions Crimes/Events committed * Boruto has killed 4 dozen Marine squads. * Utushi killed an entire bar of pirates and moraly injured a Marine * Dog removed an entire Island from the earths Map and killed 8,000 people and 1 marine base. * Leon Assaulted a Marine that purposely made it look like his older brother committed a crime. * Ju Sliced a man into pieces * Hana assassinated Marine * Lok Sunk a marine ship and escaped from prison. * Akashi at an entire village's... people * S accidentally destroyed an entire Marine Base * Greedo because everyone thought he was bad when they first layed eyes on him * Deep flicked of a tyrant Marine captain * Big The Bang committed street crimes all over his city Trivia *Dog gets his name becuase Dog spelled backswords is God. *Ju gets his name because Ju means 10 and that is the number of swords he has. *Akashi name means Red Dead. *Big the Bang's a street name. Category:Pirate Crews Category:KrakenKing